Only the Best Will Survive
by TwilightGleam
Summary: Welcome to the prestigious Alpha Academy. You have been accepted. But there is only one Alpha, Will it be you? Alpha Academy. Where only the best will survive.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Alpha Academy. In Alpha Academy, 99 girls have 99% beauty, 99% knowledge, and 99% determination. Only 1 girl has 100% of all that.

That girl will, after she graduates from Alpha Academy, will have everything. From the biggest mansion, to the sleekest limo.

**That girl can be you.**

You will have to give Alpha Academy your all. Your 100% focus. This invitation is only for those that can handle this. This is for the winners, the ones that shine above all. If you think you might have a chance, this invitation is for you.

Alpha Academy is a prestigious island, designed exclusively for your purpose. There are exclusive apartments, dance studios, labs, theaters, everything beyond your wildest dreams. The teachers are the best of the best, and only teach the best of the best. You will have to shine above all.

The betas will be sent home as soon as they reveal their beta self. Only the best will survive.

If you accept this invitation, good. I am looking forward to meeting you and seeing if you are going to be the one. The Alpha. Enclosed in an A-Pod. The exclusive Alpha Ipod. It will explain to you the rules, regulations, and what to do if you do not accept Alpha Academy. Turn it on. Make it yours.

Good Luck. I give you my best.

**Only will the best of the best survive**

Sincerely,

_**Shira**_

Shira Brazille

President of Brazille Enterprises

International Alpha Female

* * *

**A/N: **Thxx so much for reading my fanfic! PLEASE Review! :)

- I'm holding a contest for new characters! Please review and tell me what you think! Just include the character's name, hobbies, age, skin color, what they are (dancer, inventor, etc.), and a quick summary of them. Please review and tell me what you think! Thxx a tons :)

*You can submit more then one application ;)

*Submit your application ASAP (They are due by August 10th)

*Once I receive at least 10 applications/reviews , I will update a new chapter!

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 5 reviews & 5 guest reviews! 10 reviews! Thxx guys! This is my special present for you! A new update! :) Remember: character applications due August 10th! You can submit more then one! Just include name, hobbies, age, skin color, what they are (inventor, dancer, etc.), and a quick summary of them! You can send me one via pm or write a review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I spread my arms wide, and prized the audience with a dazzling smile. I was at the top of the cheerleader pyramid, and I was going to make the most of this moment. (Not like I don't have a lot of these moments, though.)

At the end of the game, the cheerleader team at my school, Cherokee headed to my house for a party. Since I was captain, it was my responsibility to host these parties.

"Lenny, great smile when you were at the top." my coach, Ms Kelly said as she handed me a cookie.

"Tha-" I started to respond when I was interrupted by a loud cheer in the hall. My parents came rushing in and my dad engulfed in a bear hug.

"You got accepted into Alpha Academy!" my mom shrieked.

"Omg, your so lucky!" "Take me with you! "How about me?" a bunch of voices called out.

"Se,se, seriously!?" I exclaimed as I took the papers from my mom's hands. I quickly scanned through them. This was not a prank. I had been accepted into Alpha Academy!

After the party, I quickly went up to my room to read over the papers more carefully. I was to board the private ALPHA jet tomorrow at 6 am sharp. I quickly prepared for bed. My parents came in right when I was about to shut off my light.

"Good job, sweetie. Me and your father are very proud of you. Have fun, stay safe, and good luck." my mom said softly.

"Remember that we love you and we will be by your side with every decision you make." my dad added.

"I love both of you too," I responded, becoming kind of teary. "But I'll be back in no time."

The next morning, I woke up early and put on my favorite and best outfit. A cute tee from A&F and some pink shorts. I slipped on my Jimmy Choo sandals that I had received for a cheerleading gift from the team. For jewlry, I put on my charm bracelet that I had since I was 5. I wanted to look impressive but not too worked-up at the same time. I applied some simple makeup and decided that my checkered Juicy Couture bag was perfect for the occasion. I took one last look at my room and strode out. I was going to be a different person the next time I walked into that room.

* * *

A/N: Review please! :) Hope you enjoyed! I'll update either tomorrow or Saturday!


End file.
